BOOK 1 THE QUEST FOR JACK'S DNA
by Jaycina
Summary: Training his cadets up in the Scottish highlands, Jack encounters a captivating lady named Kate. A year later Jack returns to her cabin but inadvertently ends up in a secret facility run by Caroline Dexter, one of the scientists who has been researching the cloning device found on the crashed alien spacecraft at Roswell. Jack and Daniel feature prominently as does Kate.
1. Chapter 1 BRIEF ENCOUNTER

My original stories were derived from dribbles as a bit of fun between a few close fanatical friends some eight years or so ago and with the encouragement of several of my fan friends I decided to put them on the ff site. They were removed when my life became 'too busy'. It has taken several years of tweaking and recently a few more weeks to perfect the story so that it hopefully it appeals to a wider sci-fi audience. Enjoy! **Stargate SG-1** and its characters are the property of MGM and this story is for entertainment purposes only. My story is based around the SG-1 characters and is intended to be taken lightheartedly "tongue in cheek" as they say. It begins around season 4 and features the original SG-1 team and a character that I introduced named Kate.

 **In my story Colonel O'Neill and his team member Lt. Samantha Carter had just finished a spell of leave from the military Air force base at Cheyenne Mountain and were due back this morning.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Brief Encounter**

Jack had just arrived at Sam's for breakfast. Apparently he'd got a bit bored of fruit loops and was fancying something different for a change.

Jack sat down and politely waited for her to finish in the kitchen. The smell of overcooked oatmeal wafted across to the table.

"Uh oh, Sam's cooking again, dare I eat this!" he uttered under his breath.

Jack caught a glimpse of Sam's mobile phone near her place mat, a caller apparently still connected. In a slightly raised voice he bellowed into the kitchen.

"I can take this call for you if you like!" he offered. Sam brought the bowls in from the kitchen and placed them on the table.

"It's OK, I'm all done!" she said picking up the phone and putting it to her ear. "Damn it, they hung up."

Putting down the phone she then placed the larger of the two portions on the table mat in front of Jack.

"'Must have been something important for them to ring this early in the morning." He suggested woefully eyeing the mass of gooey oatmeal placed before him.

"It was a call from England actually," answered Sam.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Explains the time! Go on…" he beckoned curiously waiting for her to continue.

"It was some English law firm regarding a claim for compensation," she answered as she took her place in the chair opposite him "They're trying to trace some Colonel in the US Military" Sam tucked into her breakfast leaving Jack slightly on edge and bewildered.

He was just about to take a spoon to his oatmeal when she added. "Apparently a Colonel and a group of cadets did some damage to a cabin up in Scotland…said that all they'd got on him was a note signed Jack."

Jack raised his eyebrows and his jaw dropped "Really!" trying not to appear too shocked.

"I told them they'd obviously got the wrong Jack," said Carter, fervently tucking into the porridge. "Are you eating that?" she said raising a pointed finger at the untouched bowl of oatmeal before him and glancing at her watch.

"We really should be getting off soon, we've no idea how the traffics going to be on the way in. I'll get my coat!" she added as she got up from the table.

"Right!" agreed Jack and tensing his shoulders he plunged his spoon into the oatmeal and put a spoonful in his mouth.

"Sam really should stick to the science stuff" he thought as he rolled the barely warm and slightly smoky tasting oatmeal around in his mouth and swallowed hard.

Jack stood up tucked his chair back under the table. "You get yourself off back to the base," he hollered "I'm going AWOL for a few more days."

Sam returned open mouthed and coat in hand "Surely it wasn't that bad" she thought, eyeing his bowl of oatmeal.

…

 **As you may have already guessed Jack** ** _had_** ** _indeed_** **caused some damage to the cabin up in the Scottish Highlands, and although it was only a brief encounter with its occupant he remembered the day with much clarity.**

He was up in the highlands, training some new recruits enjoying the challenging terrain of the Scottish mountains and he relished in pushing his cadets as far as they could go. After a mile long trek up to the summit of one of the peaks, he and his group came upon a cabin that looked deserted and they decided to use it for one of their training exercises. They rested up for several minutes taking some light refreshment as Jack went through some of the tactics.

"Remember cadets, stealth is the key when approaching any unknown situation, now let's get to it" he added waving them off.

As he and the cadets drew closer, Jack thought he got a whiff of freshly made bread. "Wishful thinking, " he said quickly dismissing it from his thoughts.

…

Unbeknown to Jack, the cabin in question wasn't deserted and belonged to a lady named Kate. Away from the hustle and bustle of the city Kate spent many weeks of the summer there, she loved nothing better than to be at one with nature, washing her pots in the nearby stream, grinding her home grown wheat to make flour.

It had been a warm start to the year and this summer was no exception. Kate had been busy outdoors and had also baked several small loaves that she'd just got out of the oven when she began to feel a little faint from the heat. She would have normally just gone straight down to the lake to bathe but she thought it much safer to bring in the old tin bath that she kept outside for the animals.

Kate had part filled the bath with cool water that she'd got earlier from the nearby stream and had just climbed into it and closed her eyes.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash as the cabin door burst open and flew off its worn hinges with broken bits of wood flying everywhere, followed by a bunch of young cadets all in uniform and brandishing their weapons.

Kate screamed and tried to cover herself water splashing everywhere. She grabbed a small shotgun she'd placed on the stool next to her bath and shaking frantically she aimed it at the cadets. On hearing her screams their commanding officer dashed into the cabin.

He immediately raised his hands and stopped in his tracks skidding on the debris. "Woah!" he yelled then smiling awkwardly at Kate he waved a little wave for the cadets to lower their weapons and motioned them towards the doorway.

"There seems to have been a little misunderstanding here," he said addressing Kate and carefully putting his own weapon on the floor. "There's no need to be alarmed, believe it or not we're friendlies," he added slightly embarrassed.

He turned to the cadets who also seemed slightly embarrassed and dumbstruck. "Come on, OUT of here!" he ordered and they quickly stumbled over the shattered remnants on the floor and out of the doorway.

He looked around at the mess and crunched his way to the back of a chair where he picked up a towel and clambered over to Kate still with his arms raised. Still in a state of shock and shaking, Kate was a little reluctant to let go of her weapon.

"Here, I'll take that" ….he said, his voice gritty but reassuring as he reached out his hand.

As she handed him the shotgun their eyes met. His eyes were warm and the deepest chocolate brown Kate had ever seen and then suddenly realising she was naked she felt utterly embarrassed once again.

…

Jack remembered handing her the towel and was so taken aback by the whole situation that he hardly new what to say. Here half way up a mountain in a quaint log cabin, in a tin bath was a strange and beautiful creature he could only liken to a mermaid he'd recently seen in some Disney movie. As he took the gun from her he was entranced by her large azure eyes, and her vividly coloured red hair and the way the water trickled from it onto her perfectly pale but flushed skin. He remembered how she timidly took the towel from him and quickly tried to cover herself, then held out her hand to his so he could help her out of the tub. He complied without hesitation, her hand was soft and as he reached to support her by grasping her other arm and he couldn't help but feel slightly aroused. He held on to her as she stepped out of the tub, when all of a sudden she went limp and folded into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2 REUNITED

**Chapter 2:**

 **Reunited**

For Kate, the next thing she remembered was waking in her bed with a damp cloth on her forehead. Beside her on the small stool was her shotgun, a bowl of tepid water and a scrawled note…

 _Sorry I couldn't stay longer_

 _I'll send someone to fix the door._

 _PS. tasty bread, thank you!_

 _JACK._

So….. You can imagine Kate's surprise when a year later, " ** _Jack_** " turned up at her door.

…..

Kate opened the door of her cabin to the somewhat heavy handed knock and she gasped.

Amazingly tall and a lot broader than she remembered, and even more stunningly handsome … stood the officer whose cadets had damaged her cabin and scared her half to death .

Kate was speechless and could only gaze in disbelief as he examined the door and spoke.

"You managed to fix it then?"

"Oh yes," she paused breathlessly "…that was quite some time ago."

"I know, I'm sorry I did promise to drop by sooner." Stood face to face with Kate and her obvious uneasiness, Jack wondered if his coming here had been a mistake, he was just about to ask if he could come in when a familiar voice shouted from inside the cabin.

"Is everything Ok?" Daniel shouted from inside the cabin.

"What the…?" Jack didn't finish his sentence and almost knocking Kate over as he pushed open the cabin door he barged inside.

Shocked by Jack's abrupt entrance, Daniel dropped the shotgun he had been tinkering with and sprung from his chair, knocking over both the chair and the tumbler that he had been drinking from. The cup somersaulted in the air and splattered him with water from his chest down and Daniel stood motionless for a moment with his hands raised as it rattled noisily to the floor.

He turned around, picked up the chair and stood bolt upright.

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed sheepishly and then squirmed as Jack scowled back at him.

Daniel attempted to wipe the water from his formerly immaculately tight fitting t-shirt as Jack scowled even more. "I think it might be best if I take this off to let it dry" he said and was just about to lift it away from his perfectly toned torso…revealing as he did so a hint of flesh when Jack stopped him in his tracks.

"Aa…Don't you even **_dare_**!" Jack raised his hand and snapped. Then looking at the shotgun he added "shouldn't you leave that kind of stuff to someone who knows what they're doing."

Daniel was pretty miffed and was about to retaliate when Kate seeing some obvious tension between the two men interrupted.

"I presume you'll be staying for lunch Jack….is it ok to call you Jack? I'd better tidy this up first." She added going for a tea towel."

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the direction she was heading, his unexpected action and strong grip made her pulse race. She gasped!

"Let Daniel clean it up, after all he made the mess," Jack suggested lowering his tone slightly.

Jack felt that familiar arousing sensation as he gazed into her eyes that he now realised were more green than blue and yet apart from that she had hardly changed, her long wavy obviously dyed red hair framing her attractive features. So intense was Jack's stare that a tingling sensation sweep over Kate and embarrassed she lowered her own gaze.

"I hate to interrupt but I smell something burning." Daniel remarked, reminding them both that they were not alone.

…

Jack and Daniel sat through the light lunch that Kate had provided, barely saying a word.

Daniel finished his last mouthful and put down his spoon. "I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing here" said Daniel addressing Jack.

"The thought had crossed my mind." replied Jack curious to hear Daniels explanation.

Kate raised her head interrupting the conversation. "There's some land at the back of my cabin, where there's some ripe raspberries, I'll go pick some while you two catch up…"

Jack stood up, "No need!" he exclaimed abruptly. "Daniel can do the dishes… while you and I go pick some berries."

Jack smiled and held out his hand and beckoned Kate to lead the way. As they walked out of the cabin Kate looked back at a bemused Daniel still sitting at the table.

Don't worry about Daniel." said Jack "He'll be fine!"

"Yes, of course!" Kate replied, not quite knowing what to expect from Jack.

The rocks were loose and slippery at the back of the cabin, but just below them was a pathway to a small orchard, where Kate had cultivated several fruit trees and a field full of raspberries.

Jack took off his Jacket and drawing a long deep breath and flexing his arms and shoulders he stopped to take in the view. "I can understand why you come up here" he said,.

Kate turned towards him. "Yes…..the view is …stunning" she muttered as she struggled not to gape. Kate was usually pretty blasé around most men being uninterested in forming any relationship but there was something about Jack which totally distracted her, making her feel quite weak and vulnerable.

"What I can't understand is you being up here alone!" said Jack.

"Kate blushed slightly "it's relatively safe being so desolate and except for a few wild animals, I don't really get bothered by anyone."

"Sooo.. you're not threatened by our presence here?" he asked.

"I think I'm a pretty good judge of character" answered Kate "and besides, there's nothing up here worth pillaging" she added with a confident smile.

"Oh I don't know," Jack said slowly piercing her with his gaze.

The recollection of their last encounter flashed in Kate's head and she remembering waking naked in her bed and Kate felt her face burning.

"Should I feel threatened?"

Jack seemed stunned that she should think so and stepped back from where he was precariously perched.

"Heck no, I didn't mean…." his foot slipped and he balanced awkwardly on one leg with his back towards the slope. Kate stepped forward to grab him but grabbed only his jacket which slipped out of her hands as he tumbled backwards and down the rocky hillside.

Kate screamed as he rolled and tumbled, eventually piling headlong into a large boulder which stopped him in his tracks.


	3. Chapter 3 DEXTERS LAB

Chapter 3 . Dexter's lab

Fortunately for Jack, Daniel was a whizz at doing the dishes. He finished up and followed the path Jack and Kate had taken around the back of the cabin and down the side of the mountain. Daniel spotted Kate from the top of the small ledge as she tried frantically to clamber back up the jagged slope.

"Hey there," he shouted "Where's Jack?"

Kate tried to shout back but she was out of breath. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of Daniel. Realising something was wrong he quickly made his way down to her.

"Daniel…you have to get help." she cried as he arrived at her side." Jack fell…. I don't know how badly hurt he is" she said panting and almost in tears.

"Where is he? Daniel said gripping Kate's arms…Kate turned and pointed towards the large boulder.

"I see him" said Daniel and he let go of Kate and scrambled down the rest of the slope to Jack's side.

Daniel knelt down beside him.

"Jack" he called out as he checked Jack's pulse. "Can you hear me, JACK!" he slapped his face gently but there was no response.

Kate reached Daniel's side. "Is he alive?" she asked fearing the worst.

"He's breathing, but we need to get him to a hospital fast. Looks like he's got a nasty head wound," Daniel said taking a look at the gash on Jack's forehead.

"Did you bring a phone, if you dial 999 they'll send a mountain rescue team," suggested Kate.

"No….I've a better idea," said Daniel "I'll contact Dex."

Daniel took the radio walkie talkie from his trouser pocket and adjusted its frequency. Kate looked on bemused.

"Hello, is anyone receiving me, over."

Nothing happened, he fiddled with the frequency some more, the radio crackled and Daniel repeated his message. "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, I need medical assistance urgently over."

There was a slight pause and a crackle and then… an excited voice answered.  
"This is Dex, Daniel is that really you, how are you, over?"

"Hi Caroline, I'm I'm fine" he stuttered nervously in response to the shrill voice coming from the radio. "But I need your help."

"Oooo my posh name," the voice drooled "it must be serious, what's the problem, over?" she added in a more serious tone.

"Dex please listen to me this is serious, take down these co-ordinates and send a chopper immediately, Jack's been hurt, he's unconscious, we can't seem to revive him."

"Don't worry Daniel …. I'm on it as we speak. I'm coming over with the chopper straight away, be with you as soon as I can. Dex over and out!"

...

Daniel cringed as he stood up and placed the radio back in his trouser pocket and turned to Kate.

"Look" he said, suddenly quite agitated. "You're going to have to stay here and keep your eye on Jack until help arrives."

"What is it, what's wrong?" Kate asked, slightly more worried at this point.

Daniel licked his lips before answering "I can't be here!" he blurted.

"Why?" Kate asked bewildered by his sudden nervousness. Daniel pursed his lips and then with a worried smile he added. "Dex is going to want more of my DNA."

"Your DNA!" exclaimed Kate, "Is that painful?" Kate asked slightly confused.

"Well….no…. not at all," replied Daniel somewhat flustered. "In fact it's quite a pleasant experience." He pondered. "It's just that sometimes she gets a little too excited and wants more…and more…and more again."

Kate's eyes widened and Daniel's look turned to pure panic, "I have to get back home before nightfall" he added, quickly changing the subject.

"I'll be in touch and don't worry Dex will be here in no time," and with that Daniel gave Kate a quick and unexpected peck on the cheek and set off up the mountain. As he reached the top Daniel shouted down to Kate.

"Look after Jack for me," he shouted.

"I will," replied Kate as she watched Daniel disappeared out of sight.

Kate leant over Jack, he didn't look good, his face was clammy and pale. She couldn't help but feel emotional and tears welled in her eyes and fell onto his cheek and his neck.

"Jack please be OK" she said, as she gently patted them away. Touching him, while he lay unconscious like this felt strange and eerie but she hadn't had the opportunity as yet. Another deluge of tears fell on his neck and trembling she stroked them away, gently caressing his neck and his face first with the back of her hand and then more sensually with her finger tips until her fingers reached his soft moist lips, she touched him gently on his lips and felt like she wanted to kiss him.

Jack remained motionless "Please don't die on me Jack," another tear landed on his cheek, Jack stirred and his eyes flickered, he opened his mouth and mumbled something. Kate couldn't make out what it was.

Just then she heard the humming of an helicopter coming in fast from the coast line. As it drew closer she bent herself over his body to shield him from the dust the helicopter was making. It touched down a few yards away. The noise of the blades muffled everything around them.

"Hey!" he uttered.

Kate lifted her head, stopped her snivelling and wiped her face with her sleeve. Jack had come around but he was delirious and mumbling incoherently. She turned to look at the helicopter and saw two men in white suits coming towards them carrying a stretcher.

"Be still Jack" she said and she bent over and kissed him gently on his lips.

The men placed the stretcher on the ground beside him and quickly fitted a neck brace then placing him carefully on the stretcher they strapped him up.

"Owww" he yelped as one of them pushed him down with a strong hand on his chest as he tried to speak and look around.

Kate watched as they hoisted him up and carried the stretcher to the helicopter and lifted him inside.

"Are you coming?" a shrill voice cried out from behind her. Kate turned to see a women dressed in a pink fly-suit, somewhat similar to one she'd seen on a children's TV program many years ago.

"I notice Daniel didn't hang around," she shouted "Oh well, I'll have to make do with the one I have at the lab." Was what Kate was sure she had said.

"You must be Dex?" Kate said trying to smile and at the same time ineffectively pushing her hair away from her face. Dex gave an acknowledging grin.

"I've never been in one of these before," shouted Kate staring at the helicopter apprehensively.

"Nothing to it" shouted Dex as she grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her off towards the noisy mechanical beast, Kate still desperately fighting her hair with her free hand.

"You'll love it… you can sit up front with me," Dex shouted as she hoisted Kate up, slammed the door and ran around to the pilots seat and clambered in.

Once the doors were closed it was slightly less noisy and Kate was relived to be out of the wind. "Seat belts on" Dex said laughing, as she flicked some switches and pulled back the stick and the helicopter lifted smoothly into the air.

...

Minutes later they were flying over a large group of islands. Dex pointed to a small island all on its own, something shiny glistened and caught Kate's eye.

"That's where were headed, over there" she shouted over the noise of the blades.

As they approached Kate could see that the island was virtually uninhabited as there were no buildings or boats or moorings of any kind apart from a very large modern structure with a light blue domed roof and next to it a helicopter launch pad and a very tall tower with a pulsing light emanating from it.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief as they touched down and the blades finally came to a halt. She noticed the two men in white suits rushing off towards the main building with Jack on the stretcher.

"Don't worry he'll be fine" said Dex as she removed her helmet to reveal a striking blonde bob, which came alive as she shook her head. "Welcome to my lab," she said holding out her hand to Kate's.

"So…. How's about some coffee and you can tell me all you've been up to?" she said smiling. She looked Kate up and down. "On the other hand" she added "you might want to tidy up first."


	4. Chapter 4 JUST A COVER

**Chapter 4**

 **Just a cover!**

Kate suddenly felt very self conscious as she attempted to rearrange her hair which was a tangled mess and she wondered what she must look like with all the dust and tears.

Dex walked her to the main entrance and into the large modern building. "I'll get my assistant, she'll show you to some guest quarters were you can get showered and changed and I'll catch you later". Dex's voice echoed in the empty corridor.

Dex walked a little way down the corridor and disappeared into another room. A few seconds later a smart young lady in a white coat came out of the door and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Jess" she said politely "I'll show you where you can clean up."

Kate followed Jess, through the corridor to several light blue doors. Taking a bunch of keys from her pocket Jess unlocked the door in front of them and led Kate into a small, neat room. There was a single bed with plain light blue covers and a small bedside cabinet with a phone and a small wardrobe with a mirrored door tucked neatly into the corner. Over to her right was another door that was slightly ajar and she could see that it led to a small shower room.

Kate noticed herself in the mirror "Is there a change of clothes?" She asked rubbing her hands over her grubby dress.

"There's some stuff in the wardrobe!" Jess replied. "Oh and I'll give you a call when supper's ready."

Kate showered and put on one of the robes from the wardrobe, she wrapped her hair in a small towel and lay on the bed and must have dozed off.

…

She awoke to the sound of the phone on the bedside table. It was Dex's young assistant asking if Kate would like to join them for supper. "Just follow the corridor past the main entrance and we're in the visitors' lounge." she added before hanging up.

Kate quickly tousled her hair which was almost dry and quickly dressed herself in a pair of white slacks and a white tunic top from the wardrobe and off she went in search of the visitors lounge.

As she entered the young girl got up and poured Kate a drink from the large jug on the table.  
Smiling, she handed Kate a mug of frothy steaming hot chocolate and invited her to help herself to the cookies. "It's not much of a supper I know but they're walnut and chocolate chip cookies…Daniel's favourites. Dex always keeps them in stock for Daniel." said Jess biting into one.

Kate made herself comfortable on the lavish brown leather sofa. "Daniel never mentioned cookies but he did say he was sorry that he had to go elsewhere."

"I mean Dr. Dexters Daniel." Jess replied playfully.

"Dex and Daniel are a couple then?" Kate beckoned to ask as she sipped the comforting chocolate drink. "Dex told me this was her laboratory, which means she must be either very rich or very clever," added Kate.

"She tells everyone she's in marketing but that's just her cover!" replied Jess laughing.

"Its no secret that we work for the British Government controlling biological weapons."

Jess reached for another chocolate chip cookie as she sipped the steaming hot chocolate drink.

"But that's also a cover for what's really going on" replied Jess taking a bite and slipping a shot of clear liquid from a flask into her drink, not the least concerned that Kate had noticed her doing it.

"What's really going on?" beckoned Kate curious to learn more.

"You'd never guess would you?" Jess lifted her hand to her mouth and yawned.

"that she was is one of the scientists that recently worked on restoring a device left by aliens that crash landed in the Nevada dessert back in the late 1940's."

"Roswell!" exclaimed Kate. Kate had always been fascinated by stories of UFO's and government conspiracies and had secretly wanted to be an astronaut when she was a child but she could hardly believe yet comprehend what Jess was saying.

Just then another young lady with a stethoscope around her neck entered the room and sat on the couch opposite Kate and poured herself a drink from the large jug.

"I love your hair," Jess said unexpectedly changing the subject "What colour is that?" she asked but before Kate could answer the young doctor joined in the conversation.

"I love that our governments are all aware that we have a gate to other Galaxies but yet the general public are oblivious," she said "I've always fancied dying my hair purple." She suddenly quipped leaving Kate slightly awestruck.

"Have you met the Asgard?" she asked turning to the doctor who was obviously fairly new to the lab. "They're so cute aren't they?" added Jess becoming slightly inebriated.

Kate was about to say that she had no idea what she was talking about when the young lady doctor interrupted.

"You must be Jack's wife, Sara?" the doctor said. "It's great that they let you join the program. By the way he's come too and he's been asking for you."

A large lump suddenly swelled in Kate's throat. She swallowed hard her head spinning from all Jess had told her and to top it all….. the sudden realisation that Jack was married.

"Actually, I'm not Sara!" Kate replied to which the room suddenly became silent.

Just then Caroline Dexter who had changed out of the pink fly suit and was now dressed smartly in a navy and cream skirt suit, sauntered into the lounge.

"So if you're not Sara," asked the doctor inquisitively, "who are you?"

"I'm Kate, "she said introducing herself. "I only met **Jack** once before today, is he OK?" she asked nervously.

"Oh Jesus" said Jess wobbling from her chair and suddenly in a state of panic.  
"I'm in trouble!"

"What have you two been up to now?" asked Dex entering the room and shaking her head annoyingly at noticing the pile of empty wrappers. She dismissed them both with a motion of her hand to which both were only all too eager to comply.

"You must be tired, I'll walk you back to your room," said Dex.

"Not at all!" answered Kate a little nervous at what she'd got herself into. "How's Jack?" she asked again.

"I knew you weren't Sara by the way, I know her quite well the poor thing," Dex answered making Kate even more curious. If you're not tired you can come with me, I need to check on my Daniel.

Kate jumped up and followed Dex through the narrow passageways to a room with a metal door and a large plaque with the bold letters, maybe she could get Daniel to make sense of all this for her. They came upon a door with a sign written in bold capitals.

CLASSIFIED,

AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY

Dex swiped the door with her ID card and pushed it open.

Kate wondered if she should be going into this room, every second it seemed she was getting deeper and deeper into something she really shouldn't be into.

There was a slight hum in the room and it was dark apart from tiny points of light. Kate could sense the air was slightly different and it made her light headed.

Dex walked over to a large casket like incubator in the centre of the room from which a faint light emanated. As Kate became accustomed to the dark she saw the room was filled with several more of these "incubators" arranged neatly in rows….linked only by wires and filters coming down from the ceiling.

Kate walked over to the casket which contained something inside that Kate couldn't see due to the condensation on the lid but she was sure it was human.

Dex pressed a button and the lid slid back revealing the naked form of a man.

"Look at him!" said Dex, staring into the half open incubator in front of them. "Isn't he just perfection itself?" she said almost purring.

Kate stepped forward and gazed in horror. "Daniel!" she cried "What have you done to him?" She uttered in a sudden state of shock.

"It's not the real Daniel silly," whispered Dex trying to calm her. "Well it is but it isn't."

"He has all the attributes and memories of the real Daniel, but he's a clone, a copy if you like!"

Kate felt herself starting to panic as she stared at Daniel's lifeless, naked and clammy body laid there under some sort of machine on a cold slab in front of her. She shrank back… then she remembered what Daniel had said to her on the mountain about Dex wanting more of his DNA and she wondered what the hell was going on here and more urgently…

"What were they doing to Jack?"


	5. Chapter 5 JACK'S DREAM

**Chapter 5: Jacks Dream**

Jack was delirious. The two men in white suits carried him on the stretcher through the long corridor into the infirmary where a young doctor came immediately to his side.

As the two men entered, the doctor took a small torch from her coat pocket and opening each eyelid in turn shone the torch into his eyes.

"Put him on the bed," she addressed the men with a definite air of authority. "We'll get him sedated and into xray as soon as possible."

The men carefully lifted Jack from the stretcher and onto the bed. The doctor slipped on a pair of disposable gloves, and dismissed them.

"You're going to be fine," she said turning to Jack cleaning the gash on his head.

"Looks like you're going to need some antibiotics for this nasty gash, first thing though I think I'll just remove these," she said walking to the foot of the bed. She removed the first boot and put it on a locker by the bed. The second boot however was a tighter fit and as she struggled to get it off. Jack stirred and opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he said drowsily, trying to raise his head. She put down the boot and walked hastily to his side.

"You've had a nasty bump on the head Jack and you may have other injuries please try not to move."

"Sara, Where's Sara? Jack called out anxiously, trying to get up but the neck brace restricting his movement.

"I'm sorry Jack I can't have you getting all excited. I'm going to have to sedate you."

The doctor grabbed a syringe from the trolley next to her and two small vials from the drugs cabinet then rigged up one of the drip tubes to administer the antibiotics and a strong sedative. Jack's head dropped back onto the pillow, his eyes closed, and he drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.

…..

Jack dreamed he was walking on a tropical beach, hand in hand with his fiancé Sara!

The giant leaves of the palm trees swayed in the warm breeze and the sea glistened like a trillion diamonds.

Suddenly Sara grabbed Jack by the arm and spun him around to face her.

"Jack," she said looking into his eyes, her own eyes sparkling with anticipation. "Tell me that you love me" she said pleadingly.

"You know I love you" Jack replied "you know I'd do anything for you…swim the deepest oceans, climb the highest mountain".

"Jack!" she pouted "Stop teasing me."

Jack grabbed the colourful silk scarf that was tied around her neck and pulling her close, kissed her full on the lips, a long, lingering, adoring kiss. "There now do you believe me?" he said, his face beaming with mischievousness.

The suns rays beat down on the hot white sand as they walked further along the beach, hand in hand, happy in their thoughts. As they approached a small bar, Sara suddenly let out a squeal of sheer delight.

"Jack look….. cocktails!." She exclaimed excitedly.

However, as they arrived at the bar Jack's attention just happened to be elsewhere.

"Sara you know that convertible that I promised you for your next birthday? I might just have to postpone it for a little while," he said pausing spellbound.

Sara followed his gaze to two brand new shiny Harley Davidson's tied up about 100 yards away. She grabbed a handful of ice and lemon from a bowl on the counter and slapped it on Jack's chest.

Startled, Jack stepped back and looked down as the ice melted instantly leaving shards of citrus clinging to the tiny hairs on his chest.

"Why you little…" he hollered at her as she followed the trickles of water slowly making their way down his amazingly toned body and onto his light blue shorts. Jack's eyes narrowed as he planned his next move.

Sara turned and ran but the sand filled her sandals made it hard for her to make a quick escape.

Meanwhile Jack coolly took a wipe from one of the waiters who had gleefully been watching and proceeded to wipe himself down. Then handing the wipe back to the disgruntled waiter, who was perhaps waiting for some sort of reimbursement Jack removed his shoes.

Quickly catching up to Sara he grabbed her and dove onto the sand, holding her tightly he twisted around so that she landed on top of him. Startled at the speed and agility of his attack she laughed and tried to pull away from him, but cradling her in his arms he skillfully rolled again so that now he was on top.

Quickly grabbing the palms of her hands, he pinned her to the soft white bed of sand beneath them.

He gazed into her eyes as he caught his breath "Marry me!" he gushed much to Sara's amazement and utter delight.

…..

Suddenly everything turned red and Jack found himself walking along a dimly lit corridor.

Gold coloured beams stretched upwards to the ceiling and a large golden door loomed ominously at the far end of the passage. Jack began to walk towards the door but each step seemed to take him further away rather than closer.

Suddenly he heard marching footsteps and slipped behind one of the panels next to him and watched as a small group of heavily armed Jaffar marched past. The door opened and a woman with auburn hair and dressed in beautiful embroidered scarlet robes stood in the doorway, flanked by two more Jaffar.

"Hathor!" gasped Jack, as he pulled himself tightly into the gap between the two panels.

The woman raised her hand and the party came to a sudden halt.

"We sense a presence" Hathor called out as she stepped slowly forward. Then in a powerful Goa'uld voice she added "You know you cannot hide from us, come forward now or you will surely feel our wrath."

Jack realised there was no point in hiding. He stepped forward into the passageway. "OK! You got me", he said raising one hand "now what are you going to do…shoot me?"

"Jack O'Neill! She exclaimed "What a pleasant surprise." Hathor motioned the soldiers to stay back while she approached Jack. "Why would we kill you when you can offer us so much more?" She drawled ominously.

Drawing close to him she locked onto him with her piercing gaze and slowly circled his body whilst her hand moved disturbingly over his shoulders. Jack shivered at her touch but returned her gaze as she came face to face with him.

"You denied us once," said Hathor and then summoning the Goa'uld inside, her eyes glowing, she added. "You will not deny us again."

Taking a " _snake_ " from under her robe, Hathor held it up to Jack's head evilly teasing him. Jack recoiled as it writhed in front of him and cringed has he felt it's cold scaly skin touch his forehead. Quickly lashing out he grasped the creature in front of him and held on tightly.

…..

The doctor let out an alarming shriek and the room was suddenly filled with security as Jack opened his eyes in shock.

"Where am I, who are you?" he asked releasing his grip on the doctors arm.


	6. Chapter 6 GREETINGS O'NEILL

**Chapter 6: Greetings O'Neill**

Safely back in her room Kate shut the door and waited silently half expecting to hear the sound of a key turning in the lock, but all she heard were the sounds of footsteps and a faint humming of a well known Carpenters song fading off in the distance.

She walked to the bed, lay down and stared at the ceiling. Images of Jack and Daniel flashed through her head as she tried to make sense of it all. Jack when his cadets burst into her cabin and then when he turned up again at her door. The shocked look on Daniel's face when Jack walked in and later when he realised Jack was hurt. The two were obviously linked with the Stargate Jess mentioned. Travel through a Stargate to other worlds…Kate was awestruck, could it all be true or was this some crazy dream, her head buzzed the more she thought about it.

Holding her head in her hands the image of Daniels naked body, cold and lifeless flashed before her boring into her brain and making her head swim. She sat bolt upright. She couldn't stay here and do nothing, she had to go find Jack and get Daniel out of there.

She slipped off her shoes, turned out the light and quietly stepped out into the corridor. It was pitch black as there were no windows in this part of the laboratory. Trembling, she edged her way along the corridor past the lounge and down the long dark passageway that hopefully led to the infirmary where they were keeping Jack.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Her heart started to pound as if it were going to explode and she wanted to cry out, she pressed her body against the door along side of her, it was unlocked. She pushed it open slowly and edged her way inside…easing the door shut so as not to make a sound. She stood trembling, pressing her hands against the door as the sound of footsteps grew louder and louder.

All of a sudden she felt a hand press hard against her mouth stopping her from crying out. A strong arm pulled her back and held her tightly in an inescapable grip and she felt his breath, hot but steady in her ear and on her cheek. The sound of footsteps came and went. Kate writhed to free herself, then as she reach up to pull the hand from her mouth she felt herself being twisted around and was pinned with her back against the door. She gasped!

Jack stepped back raising his hands and releasing her, somewhat shocked.

"Jack!" she gushed "you scared the hell out of me." She lunged forward and held on to him tightly, almost afraid to let him go. He held her close for a moment then he grasped her arms and held her at arms length and looked her up and down.

"For crying out loud" he whispered, "I scared the hell out of you?" His expression changed and his eyes wandered over admiringly. "Mmm... l like the outfit, you look pretty good in white."

"Jack, never mind my outfit, we have to get Daniel," Kate said urgently, "they've brought him here to this horrible place and they've done something awful to him."

"I know" replied Jack, "I overheard them talking while I pretended to be asleep." Jack released his grip on her and they headed out into the corridor.

"Which way?" asked Jack as Kate tried to remember the passageways.

"I think it's this way" she said leading Jack down the long narrow corridor to the metal door with the sign. "Yes, this is the door." she whispered.

"I forgot, we need a security card." whispered Kate alarmingly as she stared at the lock.

"Don't worry, I took care of that!" whispered Jack taking an ID from his pocket and swiping it.

Jack gently moved her to one side and put his finger to his lips gesturing her to make no sound. They slipped inside but it was too dark to see anything apart from something glowing from the ceiling directly in front of them. Shutting the door quietly, Kate found a light switch and flicked it on. The large metal cask where she'd seen Daniel earlier was in the room but it was empty.

"We're too late, he's gone!" she whispered loudly out frantically looking in the other casks which were also empty."

Jack cautiously approached the blue glowing sphere. There was a desk and a control panel underneath it. He looked down at the panel. "I wonder what this button's for" he said curiously reaching for the large red button.

"Jack NO!" Kate called out and pull him away.

Jack pressed the button anyway and the sphere glowed red with beams of light flickering on the table beneath it. Suddenly a blinding bright light enveloped the room and the device purred and spat as the light from the sphere died…. "Oooops …"said Jack, reaching forward to press another button.

"Jack don't touch anything, please" pleaded Kate.

As he hit the button a large screen at the back of the device suddenly came to life and a strange face appeared on the screen. Kate stepped back slowly.

"Greetings, O'Neill! It is good to see you again." said a strange grey alien creature with big large black eyes.

"Thor! Is that you buddy?" Jack asked much to Kate's astonishment.

"The infamous Dexter's laboratory" he uttered under his breath as he looked up at Thor.

Dex and two men in white suits suddenly burst into the room. Dex looked at the image of Thor on the screen and then at Jack.

"Well! Colonel Jack O'Neill what a surprise!" She exclaimed as she addressed him.

Curiously eyeing the grey creature on the screen Kate suddenly realised that all that Jess had told her was unbelievably true.

"Well what do you know, Caroline Dexter back up to her usual tricks?" Jack said turning to face the alien. "What could you two be up to?" he said first glancing at Thor and then looking back at Dex.

"So, where have you hidden Daniel?"

Suddenly a voice called out from behind the curtain. "It's OK Jack, I'm in here."

Drawing the curtain to one side Daniel stepped out, totally naked apart from a large note book he held discreetly in front of him. Dex's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Jack scowled.

The large screen flickered off as Thor bade a quick farewell.

"Daniel, do us all a favour and get some clothes on," Jack hollered agitated as he began to argue with Dex.

"Tell me if you think I'm wrong here? But wasn't it part of your agreement in being in charge of this program that there was to be no cloning of anyone involved with the Stargate."

"Er…Excuse me!" said Daniel popping back out from behind the curtain.

"What?" snapped Jack.

"I….Er..can't seem to find any clothes" said Daniel somewhat helplessly.

Dex quickly sauntered over to a cupboard next to the cubicle and took out a small blue cotton robe. She gave it to Daniel and ushered him behind the curtain.

"This Daniel clone will be a problem as far as classified information is concerned," she said walking back towards Jack. "I won't let him out of the lab."

"What do you mean you won't let him out of the lab?" said Jack angrily.

The sound of Daniel's voice came from behind the curtain once more.

"I think I need a little bit of help here." he said, in a distraught tone of voice.

"Excuse me one moment," she added as she returned to the cubicle and slipped behind the curtain.

"This is Daniel we're talking about." Jack added as he looked over to Kate and took an agonizing deep breath. Kate could see he wasn't at all happy about this whole cloning thing.

Jack picked up a metal chair and raised it above his head and smashed it against the machine sending sparks and smoke into the air as the sphere gently bobbed from the vibration. There was a moment of silence as the guys in the white suits stood gawping and Dex emerged from the cubicle a shocked expression on her face.

"You broke my cloning machine!" she cried.

"If I stay here a second longer it won't be the only thing I break" hollered Jack and taking Kate's arm he led her from the room.


	7. Chapter 7 CLONED

Chapter 7: Was it just a dream.

I need my boots, we're getting out of here." he said as they walked up the passageway towards the infirmary.

In the infirmary Jack sat down and quickly put on his boots, then grabbing his jacket they made their way to the exit. As they walked out into the glaring morning sun Jack stopped dead and grabbed Kate's arm.

"How did we even get here?" asked Jack confused.

Kate reminded Jack of how he had slipped and tumbled down the mountainside and hit his head and how Daniel had radioed Dex for help and she had airlifted him to safety by helicopter.

"You mean I just slipped and fell?" Jack asked disconcerted.

"Yes!" Kate answered.

"I slipped." He muttered to himself and he headed towards the helicopter.

"Come on," he beckoned. "I'll drop you off at your cabin."

Kate was slightly stunned that Jack knew how to fly the helicopter but quite dismayed at his suggestion that he was dropping her off at the cabin. After all that they'd just been through she thought she might at least get to spend a little more time with him.

…..

The next thing she knew they were up in the air and flying over the group of tiny islands.  
She had always been a little scared of heights but the view was so beautiful she almost forgot her fear. So many things were swimming around in her head as she stared at the sea and the waves rippling gently. She felt as if the last day had just been a dream and she'd wake up all of a sudden to find that none of this was real.

A few minutes later they were flying over the mainland. Kate sat upright in her chair as the helicopter bobbed and weaved through the mountain peaks.

"There it is!" Jack shouted as he pointed towards the small wooden cabin perched almost at the edge of the plateau, it looked small and insignificant in comparison to the mountain and even the slope where jack had fallen and she suddenly felt the same way. Jack maneuvered the helicopter to a landing spot and set it down just meters away from the cabin.

Jack flicked the switch to stop the rotors, there was a moment's silence as neither of them knew what to say. Kate stared at her cabin a short distance away reluctant to leave the helicopter.

"I'll walk you," said Jack suddenly and jumping out of the pilot's seat he walked around to the passenger side and gently lifted Kate out. As her feet touched the ground and she held onto his strong, protecting arms she felt vulnerable once again. She looked into his eyes and she tried hard to stop herself from getting all emotional. She smiled but inside she was being torn into a thousand little pieces.

Jack walked with her towards the cabin. "Are you gonna be ok?" asked Jack sincerely.

"I'll be fine," spluttered Kate, that familiar lump coming to her throat.

"Ok then," he replied also seeming lost for words.

Jack turned to go and Kate watched him as he walked back to the helicopter.

"Will I see you again?" Kate blurted but Jack obviously was too far away to hear her.

Jack turned and smiled and waved before climbing into the helicopter and setting the rotors going. Kate just managed to waved back before the blades started to turn and dust began to fly everywhere forcing her into the cabin. She slammed the door shut and with her back pressed against it, she listened in silence and held her breath as the noise of the helicopter disappeared far into the distance.

…

Days went by… then weeks and Jack never returned to the cabin.

Autumn was closing in up on the mountain so Kate packed up her belongings, locked up the cabin and went back to her house in the city. She threw herself into her work and tried to forget all about the strange grey aliens, the lab and the cloning device and most of all she tried to forget about Jack.

Her career as a freelance photographer meant she worked most days from home and it was on one of these days, as she was knelt on the floor arranging some photos for a new layout, that she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she called out turning and expecting to see the young man from the grocery shop or even the postman but it was neither.

"Dex!" Kate exclaimed as she jumped to her feet scattering the photos all over the floor. "How did you find me here?"

"Oh you'd be surprised at the technology these days." Dex said teasingly as she walked towards her. "I have something that belongs to you," she added as she handed Kate a brown paper carrier bag.

"Oh thank you!" she exclaimed as she dragged her old, torn dress out of the bag and placed it on the sideboard.

Dex went over to the sofa and made her self comfortable. "Well," she said as Kate nervously hovered. "Aren't you going to offer me a drink?"

Kate realised that returning the dress wasn't the only thing that Dex had come to see her about.

Kate made them both a drink and sat down on the sofa opposite her. Kate was just about to swallow a mouthful of tea when Dex spoke.

"So! How are things between you and Jack?" Kate almost choked as she drew in her breath instead of swallowing.

Dex got up and gently patted Kate on the back until she had stopped coughing. "I thought as much," Dex added sympathetically.

Kate took another sip of tea to get rid of the annoying tickle in her throat.

"They closed the lab and suspended me!" Dex exclaimed unexpectedly.

Kate swallowed hard and put her cup safely on the table.

"Jack did this?" she asked pensively.

"Oh it wasn't just Jack," replied Dex and she paused and had a sip of her tea.

"It's a messy business I know but…," she continued, much to Kate's increasing uneasiness "Thor and I go back a long way and I'm the only person they know might be able to solve their little problem. The poor little guys are so desperate that they gave me another cloning device and found me another lab in a secret location, but I desperately need your help."

"You need MY help?" Kate asked surprised.

"Yes believe it or not, I do," Dex replied patronisingly. "I've just got the device set up and working but I need some DNA to start my experiments and…" she purposely coughed "get more funding. But for obvious reasons I can't be seen anywhere near any SGC personnel." she added.

Dex paused and looked directly at Kate, who looked back at her open mouthed and still baffled. "I needJack's DNA."

Kate's eyes widened and she stared and shook her head. "I can't help you, I doubt if I'll ever see him again." Kate replied.

Dex took another sip of tea. "I think I might be able to fix that for you."


	8. Chapter 8 THE VISITOR

**Chapter 8:** **An Offer Too Good To Refuse.**

She explained how sometimes, her Daniel clone would get bored so he would pretend to be the real Daniel and sneak into the base to see what everyone was up to.

On this one occasion Jack just happened to be a little more distracted than usual. Daniel asked Jack what was wrong and he told him about Kate and how, as crazy as it sounded he couldn't get her out of his head.

"Why else do you think Daniel came up to your cabin?" said Dex. "He wanted to see you for himself, arrange for you and Jack to meet again. He fabricated this story about a law firm trying to get compensation for a lady up in a wooden cabin up in Scotland. He just didn't expect Jack to take the bait so quickly."

Kate thought back as she recalled their visit.

"That explains why Jack was in a bad mood with Daniel because he hadn't expected him to follow up on his story and why Daniel was so shocked to see him." She turned to Dex dumbfounded. "So that Daniel was a clone of the real Dr. Jackson?" she asked.

"Yes, indeed!" Dex sighed, "everyone should have a clone of Dr. Jackson, don't you think?"

"Of course, " Kate replied taking a deep breath.

"Or wouldn't you rather have your very own Jack clone?" she added getting up and walking to the door.

Dex placed her hand on Kate's old tattered dress. "I've already got a plan underway to get Jack here. All YOU need to do is get his DNA."

…..

Dex unleashed her plan and with the cunning of her Daniel clone Jack did indeed turn up at Kate's house.

On his visit Jack came to take Kate to lunch and buy her the new dress he had promised. He stayed to watch the village fireworks display, entertained a few of the local kids as he joined in the bobbing for the apple game and later he treated them all to hot dogs and treacle toffee lollipops as he and Kate sat and watched the bonfire burn.

After Jack had left her Kate felt so low and wondered what the hell she was doing that she decided to finish the bottle of wine that they had started during dinner. She picked up her laptop and searched the internet and was surprised to see that Jack had met Senator Kinsey and was quite a celebrity in his own right, being awarded several medals for his heroism as a soldier in the Gulf War. Kate saved some of the pictures to her hard drive and feeling quite tipsy and wanting to cheer herself up she decided to make a flyer advertising Dex's clones.

A week later Jack phoned Kate's house. "Hey I hear you're into Astronomy?" he enthusiastically called down the phone.

"I found out about this new planetarium they've built a few miles away from where you live," Jack continued "there having an open day at the weekend, I have a few days of leave coming up, I'd like to take you if you're interested?"

Just hearing his voice filled Kate with an overwhelming sense of guilt, she decided she would meet with Jack and tell him everything. "Yes, I've heard about it, I'd love to go," Kate answered.

"Ok Then, I'll pick you up at 3 o'clock Sunday. See you then, sorry got to go," Jack added and he put down the phone.

Kate went to the drawer where she took the new diary that she had recently bought and several pictures of Jack she had printed out form the internet the night she'd got drunk.

She took the photos and placed them in her diary and took a pen from the table and sat down to write.

….

The next morning back at the base, General Hammond called the team into the briefing room minus Daniel who was away on a mission.

"So what's the big emergency?" asked Jack smiling wryly.

"I was given this yesterday," said General Hammond placing a scrap of paper on the table.

"We have Intel monitoring the site where it was found due to the unusual amount of power cuts in the area. Have any of you any idea what's going on?" he added.

Jack looked at the piece of paper and his jaw dropped.

Jack read it carefully.

'OWN YOUR VERY OWN O'NEILL CLONE.'

Whether it be for personal or professional gain.

It was followed by several pictures of Jack in various outfits with humorous captions added…..and a telephone number that Jack instantly recognized.

"What the hell, its that damn Dexter woman she must have got hold of her another cloning device. God help me when I get my hands on her she'll regret ever being born. "

Sam raised her eyebrows wondering what could have got Jack so annoyed.

Jack ripped off the bottom part of the flyer with the phone number before slamming it on the table in front of Carter. "Take a look at this."

"Wow!" said Sam, raising her eyebrows and trying not to smile as she read the captions attached to the pictures.

"They're cloning me for goodness sake and all you can say is WOW." shouted Jack obviously perturbed.

"Indeed" uttered Teal'c which only added to Jack's frustration.

"Jack, try to remain calm" insisted the General. "We'll get to the bottom of this and if it comes to it you can personally see that Caroline Dexter gets exactly what she deserves."

"Carter" Jack addressed Samantha "I'm putting you in charge of SG-1."he said whipping the sheet from her. "Take Teal'c and whoever else you need and go find this lab. I need to go see the person responsible for these flyers," added Jack getting up from his seat.

"Yes Sir" answered Carter also standing.

"Is that all General?" Jack asked politely, itching to go.

"Yes, that's all Colonel, you're dismissed.

As Jack headed for the door the General called out. "Colonel O'Neill, do what you have to do to set this matter right." 

"Yes Sir" replied Jack as he left the room.


	9. Chapter 9 ALL GOOD THINGS

**Chapter 9 all good things**

An hour later, Jack was at the airfield and was about to board his flight to England. "Get back to me as soon as you have anything!" exclaimed Jack before slipping his phone back in his jacket pocket.

On the plane Jack fastened his seatbelt, laid his head back and stared out of the window and thought about what he was going to say to Kate. Jack had never been that good at confrontations and he was hoping she would be able to explain herself without too much argument on either side.

A few hours later, Jack's plane landed safely in the UK and he had a car ready and waiting for his drive to Kate's house. According to the on board Sat-Nav Jack would arrive at Kate's house round about 2am in the morning.

Jack slowed down as he turned onto Kate's street and noticed another car parked outside her house. He stopped the car and turned off the engine, and quietly walked to Kate's door. The door was unlocked so he entered cautiously.

As he walked into the hallway he noticed a wastepaper bin had been overturned and various photographs of him lay scattered on the floor, he recognised the photos from the flyer. He was about to enter the room when he heard a noise from the kitchen.

He opened the door quietly and crept in and was shocked to see Maybourne emerging from behind the refrigerator door.

"Maybourne !" he exclaimed, in a half whisper, "what the hell are you doing here?" Maybourne looked up shocked, he took a bite of something he'd taken from Kate's fridge and still chewing it he answered.

"What else would I be doing Jack, I'm always interested in what's for sale on the Black Market."

As he pushed the remaining morsel into his mouth Maybourne took the flyer he'd scavenged from the wastepaper bin and placed it on the worktop.

Jack took it and screwed it into a tiny ball and let it drop to the floor.

"You wouldn't believe what I've been offered in exchange for one of your clones." Said Maybourne.

"OK Maybourne, I'll give you to the count of five to get out of here." replied Jack.

That minute Jack's phone rang, he quickly took it from his pocket, it was Carter.

"Col. O'Neill, we've found the lab and we've just been through everything on the database. I thought you'd like to know that there's no evidence of any of your DNA being used.

"Shame!" called out Maybourne eves-dropping as he turned to leave the room.

"Ok Carter, thanks for letting me know." replied Jack ending the call.

As he turned into the hallway to follow Maybourne he noticed a small, leather bound pad on the coffee table in Kate's front room.

It was a new diary. He flicked to the only entry in the pad.

 **Dear Diary…..**  
 **Bit early for a new years resolution but I have no intention of going ahead with Dex's plan.. I definitely** **WONT** **be supplying her with any of Jack's DNA.. I like him far too much to ever hurt him..**

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and carefully put the diary down on the table and went to the door. He looked outside, Maybourne's car had gone. He closed the door and turned the key. Kate had awoken on hearing noises downstairs and came to the landing rubbing her eyes.

"Jack! It's only Friday, what are you doing here?" Kate mumbled still half asleep.

Jack removed his jacket, hung it on the banister and made his way upstairs.

"What's going on?" Kate asked bleary eyed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you! I caught an early flight," he added convincingly. "Its two in the morning…I'm gonna try get a couple of hours sleep on the couch, you go back to bed."

"Jack, there's something I need to tell you," said Kate solemnly.

Jack took her face in his hands rays of moonlight from the landing window reflected onto her almost angelic face. Jack melted as he gazed at her and thought about what she had written in her diary.

"It's ok, I know all about Dex and her crazy plan," he said as he released his hands from her face and let them gently slide down her neck and over her bare shoulders to her arms.

His touch sent shivers down her spine and as she gazed back at Jack she began to tremble and felt her knees go weak. She suddenly became aware that Jack wasn't about to let go and there was only one thing that was stopping her from returning his affections and that was his wife.

"Do you love Sara?" Kate asked Jack unexpectedly.

Jack was shocked "Sara… ?" he asked back confused.

"Sara...your wife, you mentioned her while you were delirious at the lab." Kate replied.

Jack laughed, "Ah I remember I was dreaming... you don't have to worry about Sara, she and I have been divorced for.." Jack tried to figure it out in his head, "I'd say a good five years and counting."

Kate bowed her head and smiled only to feel Jack's moist lips on her forehead as he kissed her gently, his soft hands ran over her shoulders like a fine silk scarf and he cupped her face lifting her eyes to gaze into his and her body tingled in anticipation of his next move. As he lowered his face to hers she felt his kiss electrifying her body and she held him to her in a passionate embrace.

…

Kate spent an amazing weekend with Jack and she was pleasantly surprised that underneath that tough exterior he was a true romantic at heart. On the way to the planetarium the next day Jack turned to her and grabbing a box from the back seat he handed it to her. The box was wrapped in a pretty bow and as she opened it she revealed what was probably the most expensive piece of lingerie that Kate had ever owned.

At the planetarium Jack couldn't resist showing off much to Kate's amusement as well as admiration. She watched the slide show on the planetarium roof in absolute awe and tears welled in her eyes as he took her hand and led her outside. She had never felt this way about anyone and it made her feel slightly nervous.

As they got into the car Jack's phone rang, his face turned almost white as he listened.

"I'm gonna have to get you a cab...or a taxi as they call them here in England, they want me back at the base asap." Jack stumbled over his words as he continued to explain almost in a panic. They're arranging for me to fly by jet, apparently there's been an accident involving someone from my team."

Kate could see that Jack was overwhelmed and taking the box and getting out of the car she went around to the passenger seat.

"Did they say what kind of accident?"

"It's Daniel, something to do with radiation." He said worry etched on his face.

"Go!" insisted Kate placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "I'll be fine, I promise."

As Jack revved the engine, he gave Kate a lingering pained look before rolling down the window and speeding off into the distance.

….

A few weeks later, Kate got an early morning phone call from Dex who was so upset she could hardly speak. She told Kate she was leaving the country, maybe even go into hiding for a while. Kate was stunned and saddened by the news of Daniel's untimely death but a worse shock was yet to come.

"Oh by the way," added Dex pausing for a second "I heard you and Jack really hit it off last weekend but all good things come to an end." She spurted

"What do you mean?" asked Kate.

"I thought you should know that Sara is pregnant with Jack's baby…..

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
